The Weight of the World
by Petite Fee Lunatique
Summary: La guerre est finie et tous doivent se reconstruire, certains plus que d'autres. Un homme sans souvenirs de son passé est-il réellement responsable des actes qu'il a pu faire ? La société dit oui et refuse de lui ouvrir ses portes. Pourra-t-il affronter la vérité afin de se retrouver ? Le voudra-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** :La plupart des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à notre très chère J.K. Rowling. Pour les autres, on remerciera mon petit cerveau xp

**Image utilisée pour l'histoire** : _The Lost_ par HaruNiji

**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Je suis un peu excitée de publier enfin ce petit prologue en fait et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire finalement ;A; N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques petites reviews pour me dire de ce que vous pensez de ce petit début ! Les premiers chapitres de l'histoire sont déjà écrits mais je ne publierai que toutes les deux semaines. J'espère en tout cas que celle-ci vous plaira ! ^^

Merci à ma bêta Nono, pour tout

* * *

**Prologue**

Il ne sait pas qui il est. Il ne sait _plus_. Il l'a su un jour. Il a vécu, il avait une vie. A présent, la seule chose qu'il connait, c'est son prénom. Parce qu'ils lui ont dit. Son nom, parce qu'ils lui ont dit. Il connait son âge, sa date de naissance, même son heure de naissance. Des détails complètement futiles quand on a plus de souvenirs de qui on est.

Ils lui ont donné une maison, des habits, de l'argent et lui ont dit ce qu'il avait le droit de faire et ne pas faire. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir peur de lui en lui expliquant tout ça. Peut-on réellement avoir peur de quelqu'un qui ne se souvient même plus de sa couleur préférée ? C'est ce que le jeune garçon se demandait alors qu'ils lui racontaient la vie de quelqu'un, apparemment lui. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt lui qui avait peur pour l'instant. Assis sur sa chaise, devant des dizaines de gens vêtus de capes à l'air sévère. Il avait juste hâte de partir d'ici, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Et il se dit qu'il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur quand l'un d'eux lui énonça la première règle du règlement qu'il devra suivre à la lettre : « Sans autorisation du Premier Ministre, vous n'avez aucun droit de passer du côté sorcier. ».

Oui, parce qu'il y a bien une chose qu'il a su sans qu'on le lui ait appris : il est un sorcier.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: **La plupart des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à notre très chère J.K. Rowling. Pour les autres, on remerciera mon petit cerveau xp

**Image utilisée pour l'histoire: **_The Lost_ par HaruNiji.

**Note: **Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'on s'intéresse à cette histoire (qui me tient à cœur) alors merci à tous et toutes.

Pour ce premier chapitre, on plante le décors. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire s'il vous a plu ou pas ! :)

Bonne fêtes à tous !

Nono, ma grande bêta, merci merci ! :p

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il faisait froid. La neige tombait à gros flocons. Les voitures ne s'aventuraient plus sur la route depuis plus de deux heures et les passants essayaient tant bien que mal de rejoindre leurs maisons. Cela faisait un peu film d'horreur... ou Paradis sur Terre, selon le point de vue.

Draco adorait la neige. Froide et douce à la fois. Ses amis lui disaient qu'elle lui ressemblait. Pourtant, il était certain de ne pas être aussi doux qu'elle. Il était même sûr d'être un vrai salaud quelques fois. Mais il pensait aussi que la neige était aussi belle qu'il l'était, alors il laissait dire ses amis. Draco ne se vantait pas particulièrement de sa beauté, mais il en était conscient et il savait que les gens en avaient également conscience.

Cela se voyait dans leur regard, dans leur façon d'agir avec lui. C'était plaisant, la plupart du temps. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être plus beau que celui qu'il était avant. Quelqu'un qui effraie les gens peut-il vraiment être beau ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Une fois entré, il posa les clés sur la petite table en bois près de l'entrée. Il allait allumer la lumière quand quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Instinctivement, il chercha sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Un bruissement se fit entendre près de la fenêtre.

- Qui est là ?

Sortant sa baguette d'un geste brusque et cherchant l'interrupteur de son autre main, il observa l'ombre au coin du mur. Et alors que l'ombre bougeait légèrement vers la fenêtre, Draco trouva le bouton, le lustre scintilla et ses lumières éblouirent le salon. Draco put alors distinguer clairement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il semblait avoir environ son âge, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et les yeux aussi noirs que sa peau, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Du calme Draco. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta maison n'est pas assez bien sécurisée.

Draco plissa les yeux de fureur. Son ton cynique l'énervait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'intrus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un éclair de surprise traversant ses yeux si rapidement que Draco crut l'avoir rêvé. Serait-il vexé qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ? Peut-être que le blond aurait dû le connaître. Mais alors que ce dernier se posait mille et une questions sans réponses, l'autre lui sourit en lui demandant de baisser sa baguette. Draco secoua imperceptiblement la tête et n'en fit rien.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme soupira discrètement puis baissa les mains avant de s'approcher lentement de Draco.

- Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

Il resta planté là, regardant Draco de son regard noir si intense, semblant chercher quelque chose au fond de lui, une réaction quelconque. Mais il ne trouva pas la petite étincelle qu'il aurait voulu voir dans les yeux du blond.

- Baisse cette baguette, tu veux ? Tu ne pourras lancer aucun sort m'immobilisant et tu le sais.

- Vous croyez ? Je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

Un sourire en coin se forma sur les lèvres dudit Zabini. Encore un, pensa Draco, n'arrête-t-il donc jamais ?

- Au moins, cela n'a pas changé.

Draco sembla confus après cette confession, bien qu'il essaya de le cacher. Il le connaissait. Il connaissait le Draco d'avant. Celui qu'il était. Peut-être était-il un camarade de classe ? Un ami ? Peut-être connaissait-il ses parents ?

- Toujours à ignorer les règles quand ce ne sont pas les tiennes, ajouta Blaise.

Cela fit redescendre Draco sur terre. Il regarda son invité qu'il n'avait pas voulu avec fureur face au ton employé. Il y avait un tel sarcasme dans sa voix alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Draco ne savait pas quoi en penser. Zabini avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il était déjà à moitié avachi sur le canapé. Merci. Tu devrais t'asseoir aussi, j'ai quelques petites choses à te raconter.

- Je suis encore chez moi, ne me donnez pas d'ordre.

- C'était une simple suggestion, ne sois pas si agressif, voyons.

Et Draco faillit se jeter sur le noir. Pourtant, il se retint et, à la place, s'approcha lentement de lui, la baguette toujours levée.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me souviens de rien que je suis un imbécile. Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de ma scolarité mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas étudié. Alors pour la dernière fois, vous êtes chez moi. La politesse, vous connaissez ?

Zabini ne perdit pas son petit sourire et Draco commença à imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait lui faire subir pour voir ce sourire disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce n'est que quand il se dit qu'il serait tout à fait capable de lui faire pousser des oreilles de lapin et qu'il imagina la tête de leur possesseur qu'il consentit à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à sa gauche.

- Tu es un peu plus impulsif qu'avant. Tu montres aussi beaucoup plus facilement tes émotions. J'ai l'impression de savoir tout ce que tu penses sans même lire dans tes pensées.

Draco s'obligea à penser aux mignonnes oreilles de lapin et à la petite queue qui pourrait aller avec pour se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce que voulez exactement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus ou moins contrôlée.

Pour la première fois, Zabini sembla un peu perturbé. Son sourire se fit plus fade et moins malicieux. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco eut l'impression d'avoir un homme faible et inquiet en face de lui. Puis Zabini reprit contenance et son sourire énervant revint au galop.

- Tu veux bien me tutoyer ?

Draco acquiesça simplement, attendant la suite.

- Bon. Je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi, tu ne te souviens probablement même pas de Dumbledore, rigola-t-il.

Draco savait très bien qui était Dumbledore. Le Ministère, au bout d'un an, ayant _si gentiment_ accepté qu'il achète des livres sorciers, sous de multiples conditions, évidemment. Pourtant, Draco ne dit rien, parce que s'il l'avait connu, il ne s'en souvenait effectivement absolument pas.

- Tu ne te souviens donc sûrement pas de Pansy. Mais le fait est... qu'elle est malade, souffle-t-il. Elle va mourir Draco, ajouta-t-il en le regardant.

Draco eut alors soudainement pitié de lui. Parce qu'il était clair qu'il aimait cette Pansy. Comme sa petite-amie, sa meilleure amie ou sa sœur. Il l'aimait plus que tout et était prêt à tout pour elle. Ses yeux couleur nuit étaient maintenant remplis d'amour et de douleur. Une douleur sourde qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots. Sa voix se fit plus basse quand il continua son explication.

- Elle a reçu un sort pendant la bataille finale, un sort de magie noire. Il n'a pas été créé pour tuer sur le coup, il a été créé pour faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. La fatigue et les migraines ont duré un an. Puis elles sont parties, du jour au lendemain. On croyait que c'était fini mais elle a commencé à avoir des hallucinations, qui n'ont jamais vraiment disparues. Les médicomages avaient réussi à stabiliser son état pendant un moment. Elle est même rentrée chez elle quelques temps et... ses muscles ont commencé à lui faire mal. Ses jambes ne sont plus assez solides pour qu'elle puisse marcher. Elle peut n'avoir envie de rien manger pendant une semaine et avaler l'équivalent d'un repas pour quinze personnes en une nuit. Les hallucinations sont de plus en plus présentes, ses crises de folie de plus en plus poussées. Et dans ses rares moments de conscience, elle ne demande que deux choses. En finir et... toi.

Draco pensa qu'il allait lui jeter un regard miséricordieux, le suppliant de lui rendre visite, mais Zabini avait juste détourné les yeux. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir honte d'être venu ici. Draco se demanda s'il devait lui dire oui, juste parce qu'il avait pitié de lui. Il ne connaissait pas cette fille. Il ne la connaissait plus en tout cas. Et il avait aussi des obligations de son côté, un travail, un emploi du temps déjà bien rempli. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et tout cela lui parut soudain bien compliqué.

- Ils ne me laisseront pas passer. Je n'ai même pas le droit de lire votre journal, alors me rendre de l'autre côté...

Zabini reposa ses yeux sur Draco. Il avait l'air un peu déboussolé mais déterminé comme jamais.

- Tu envisages sérieusement de le faire ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que... Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

- Écoute, je ne te demande pas de prendre ta décision maintenant. Je sais que c'est soudain, que tu ne nous connais pas. Mais réfléchis, et si tu n'as pas envie de venir, dis-le. Ne te replis pas derrière l'excuse que quelqu'un t'empêcherait de le faire. Si je n'étais pas certain que c'était possible, je ne me serais pas déplacé.

Puis Zabini se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa la main sur la poignée avant de se retourner légèrement vers Draco. Ce dernier crut qu'il allait lui faire un autre sermon et il était prêt lui faire savoir, très gentiment, de sortir de chez lui, mais la vue de son visage lui fit perdre ses mots. Il avait quelque peu perdu sa fierté et, bien qu'il continuait à vouloir garder la tête haute, son air curieux, triste et heureux à la fois lui avait un peu fait perdre son allure de petit con prétentieux.

- Je... J'ai été heureux de te revoir Draco. Même si... Et bien, c'était notre première rencontre pour toi. Réfléchis, d'accord ? Je repasserai te voir dans quelques jours.

Draco fit signe qu'il avait compris. Blaise ouvrit la porte en laissant apercevoir son sourire en coin renaissant et sortit, sa cape volant derrière lui. Draco fronça les sourcils puis s'empressa de fermer la porte à clé. Bien qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien de toute façon, c'était toujours rassurant de le faire. Il poussa un long soupir en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Les restes de son repas d'hier soir -une cuisse de poulet et des patates douces, réchauffaient au micro-ondes alors qu'il se servait un verre de whisky. Il en but une gorgée et attendit que ses plats fussent prêts avant de mettre le tout sur un plateau et de partir s'installer devant la télévision.

Pourtant, une fois le tout fait et qu'une émission de télé-réalité ait commencée, il ne put se résoudre à manger. La télé chuchotait à peine et il ne prêtait aucune attention aux images qui défilaient. Il plongea son regard dans le reflet orangé de son verre et se perdit dans les souvenirs de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Zabini et ceux qu'elle avait fait réapparaître.

Le tout début de sa nouvelle vie avait été horrible. Il était à peine sorti de son appartement parce qu'il avait peur de tout. Peur des sorciers qui n'avaient fait que lui donner ordre sur ordre, sans lui poser une seule question, sans se soucier pour le moins du monde de sa personne. Peur du monde qu'il avait quitté, dont il n'avait aucun souvenir mais dont le peu qu'il avait pu en voir l'avait dégoûté. Peur du monde dans lequel il avait été attiré, parce qu'il n'y connaissait personne, qu'il ne reconnaissait rien. Et puis il y avait la peur de la solitude, qui l'avait poussé à sortir de sa demi-prison.

Deux mois. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour oser aller plus loin que la supérette en bas de chez lui. Cela avait été affreux et génial à la fois. La foule le compressait mais il avait l'impression de découvrir le monde. Et ça avait été le cas, d'une certaine manière. Les oiseaux qui chantaient, les écureuils qui gambadait dans les parcs, pas le moins du monde effrayés par les passants. Même l'herbe verte était attrayante de nouveauté. Il avait mis un mois de plus avant de réussir à avoir une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un. Puis il s'était fait des amis, avait cherché un travail - parce qu'être à la botte du Ministère ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, en avait trouvé un et s'était construit une vie.

Et au bout d'un an à se faire à ce monde tout en regardant sa baguette tous les soirs, il avait commencé à avoir envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était un sorcier et ne savait même pas comment lancer le moindre sort. Alors il avait envoyé des tonnes de lettres au Ministère, avait fait pression, usant de tous les arguments qu'il pouvait trouver et, finalement, le Ministère avait consenti à lui envoyer un livre avec des sorts de base. Un livre pour enfant, s'était-il rendu compte en ouvrant le colis. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, et comme promis il s'était ensuite tenu tranquille... Jusqu'à en vouloir plus.

Il ne demandait jamais grand chose, des livres d'Histoire, des livres de sortilèges (toujours très légers), des livres sur les créatures magiques. Toujours des livres. Rien que des livres. Où il apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait, buvant les paroles des auteurs. Il avait relu son premier livre de sortilèges des centaines de fois. Même quand il connaissait toutes les pages, tous les mots, il les lisait, ne s'en lassant jamais. Mais c'était le seul contact qu'il avait avec la magie.

Alors avoir une réelle conversation avec un sorcier ? De son âge ? Qui le connaissait et n'avait pas peur de lui – au contraire ? Qui lui proposait de visiter le monde qu'il avait imaginé à travers ses livres ? C'était trop d'un seul coup. Et Draco avait peur de nouveau. Peur de ce qu'il se passerait une fois là-bas. Peur de savoir des choses sur lui qui ne lui plairaient pas. Peur de l'inconnu. Encore.

D'un autre côté, la curiosité le tiraillait. Parce qu'il avait évidemment envie d'en connaître plus sur sa vie. Sur sa famille. Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient-ils pas venus le voir ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils même pas semblé le chercher pendant ces quatre ans ? Leur avait-on interdit ? Ou était-ce... autre chose ? Avait-il une sœur ? Un cousin ? Une tante ? Sur ses anciens amis également. Ce Zabini en faisait-il partie ? Quel genre de relation avait-il avec cette Pansy ?

Tellement de questions auxquelles il voulait donner une réponse. Il ne voulait pas prendre de décision trop rapidement mais, au fond, il était presque certain d'y aller. C'était égoïste de n'y aller que pour ces raisons cependant, alors il se dit que rendre la fin de vie de cette fille meilleure était un autre argument en faveur de Zabini.

Finalement, il secoua la tête, but le reste de son Whisky et refoula toutes ses pensées au fond de son esprit. Il y penserait demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **La plupart des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à notre très chère J.K. Rowling. Pour les autres, on remerciera mon petit cerveau xp

**Image utilisée pour l'histoire : **The Lost par HaruNiji.

**Note : **Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et les suivis ! Et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire que cette histoire a été grandement écrite sur un fond de « The Weight of the World » de Editors. La chanson ne m'a pas vraiment inspiré pour l'histoire mais c'est pratiquement tout comme. N'hésitez donc pas à aller l'écouter voire même de la mettre en fond sonore en lisant ce chapitre et tous les prochains :)

Nono, I love you !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le café était plein. C'était l'heure de pointe et les enfants braillaient, les adultes rigolaient fort et les cuisiniers priaient que tout se passe bien de moins en moins discrètement. Draco s'appuya en soufflant au bar, regardant par la fenêtre d'en face la pluie fine qui tombait sur les pavés londoniens. Il détestait ce climat trop froid pour que le soleil n'ose se montrer et trop chaud pour que la neige les couve de son manteau blanc. Et bien qu'il n'avait rien contre un peu de pluie de temps en temps, c'était quand même légèrement déprimant.

Cela faisait trois jours que Zabini s'était pointé chez lui comme une fleur carnivore. Belle à en mourir avec tous ses espoirs qu'elle laissait apercevoir mais mortelle par bien des aspects. Draco n'avait pris sa décision finale que le jour précédent, après avoir étudié un à un tous les points positifs et négatifs que cette sortie pouvait lui apporter. Il s'était vite rendu compte que tout le poussait à y aller. Sa seule réelle peur était en fait d'affronter un nouveau monde, encore une fois. Des mœurs différentes, la crainte qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on ait peur de lui. Ou pire, qu'on le haïsse sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et qu'on ne veuille même pas lui parler pour le lui expliquer, comme au début. Mais il s'était déjà dit, le premier soir, qu'il devait aller de l'avant et il s'y tiendrait. Zabini le protégerait, il y veillerait et il savait comment lancer un _Protego_, ce qui lui semblait vital.

Tout se passerait bien. Il ferait peut-être sourire cette Pansy et arriverait sûrement à soutirer à Zabini quelques informations sur son passé. Il frissonna. Un client venait d'ouvrir la porte pour partir et l'air s'engouffra dans la petite salle. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il frissonnait aussi de peur et d'excitation. Tant de choses reposaient sur cette visite.

- Draco !

Tant de réponses qui amèneraient probablement d'autres questions...

- Draco ?

Des craintes qui n'étaient rien comparées à la joie d'avoir enfin une chance d'en apprendre plus sur lui-même.

- DRACO !

Draco sursauta violemment alors qu'une rousse flamboyante -et furibonde- se dressait devant lui. Il aurait presque eu peur si elle n'avait pas fait à peine 1m60... La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais son petit sourire gâchait tout. Finalement, même avec 1m75, cette fille ne ferait pas peur à une mouche, se dit-il.

- Lucy. Tu sais que pour engueuler quelqu'un il vaut mieux ne pas se mettre à rire ?

Lucy fit la moue tout en essayant tant bien que mal de paraître vraiment en colère.

- Je ne rigole pas ! Tu fous rien depuis tout à l'heure. Un peu d'aide, ce serait trop demander ?

- Tu fais très mal la supérieure tyrannique, j'espère que tu le sais.

- Et toi, tu fais très mal le petit employé obéissant ! Fais gaffe à tes fesses !

Draco rit en se dirigeant vers une table qu'un couple venait de quitter. Lucy sourit doucement et se remit également au travail. La fin de soirée se passa plutôt bien malgré quelques accrochages avec les clients du bar après une certaine heure, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel et personne ne s'en formalisa. Draco avait supporté le sourire de Lucy envers lui toute la soirée. Dès qu'elle passait à ses côtés, elle lui faisait savoir qu'elle allait lui faire dire tout ce qu'elle voulait dès qu'ils auraient fini. Quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle s'acharnait sur lui ce soir-là, elle lui avait simplement répondu que les étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses yeux étaient plutôt intrigantes. Draco avait grogné et n'avait plus rien demandé après ça.

Malheureusement pour lui, la fermeture était proche, tous les employés étaient partis et Lucy avait déjà retourné le petit panneau de la porte d'entrée, faisant savoir aux passants qu'ils n'acceptaient plus personne. Draco évalua la distance entre le bar -où il se tenait- et la porte d'entrée d'un coup d'œil, mais quand il vérifia que Lucy était assez loin pour qu'il ait le temps de la parcourir, elle lui fit un grand sourire en lui servant déjà un verre. Il se résigna en soupirant et la rejoignit.

- Il est tard tu sais, lui lança-t-il en prenant place sur un tabouret haut.

- Quelqu'un t'attend chez toi peut-être ?

- Non... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimerais pas me reposer.

- Eh bien, raison de plus pour me dire au plus vite ce qu'il se passe !

Lucy but une gorgée de son verre et examina Draco. Son sourire malicieux disparut progressivement pour un sourire plus tendre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a Draco mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être une très mauvaise chose, même si ça occupe bien tes pensées.

Draco baissa la tête, ses yeux se posèrent sur son whisky et il en but la moitié d'une traite. Lucy écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais ne dit rien et attendit que son ami parle de lui-même. Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent alors qu'un petit sourire ironique se manifestait au coin de ses lèvres fines.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute ma vie et maintenant qu'il arrive, je ne suis plus sûr du tout que ce soit une si bonne chose que ça. Et le fait que je doute m'énerve parce qu'au contraire, je devrais être heureux, euphorique même. Mais... j'ai peur. J'ai peut-être peur d'être déçu, que cela se passe mal ou que tout soit encore pire que ce que je n'imaginais... Et en même temps, j'ai tellement hâte.

Draco rigola doucement, d'un rire triste qui rendit un peu inquiète Lucy.

- Ces sentiments contradictoires sont fatiguant.

- Hum. J'ai peur de paraître légèrement stupide, donc on mettra ça sur le compte de l'alcool et la fatigue si tu veux bien, mais... Tu peux éviter de parler en énigme ?

Le blond sourit, d'un vrai sourire, et Lucy en fit de même, se penchant un peu plus sur le bar.

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui me connaissait... avant. Et il m'a proposé d'aller là où j'habitais.

Dire que Lucy était surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Elle connaissait Draco depuis trois ans et jamais il n'avait parlé d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit pour retrouver la mémoire. Ses amis lui avaient conseillé de nombreuses fois de retourner dans sa ville natale, ou d'au moins prendre contact avec des gens de là-bas, de rechercher des informations. Mais Draco avait dit ne même pas se souvenir d'où il habitait avant. Que la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu et ses amis n'avaient pas insisté.

- Tu sais déjà ce qu'on en pense... Je crois que John te suivrait partout pour être sûr que tu finirais bien par y aller, rigola Lucy. Mais Draco, si tu n'en a vraiment pas envie, ne te force pas... Même si je pense que cela te ferait du bien.

- J'en ai envie...

- Alors arrête de réfléchir et fonce !

- Ça, c'est ce que tu ferais, toi, sourit le blond.

Lucy le frappa gentiment à l'épaule en l'apostrophant. Il fit semblant de se tordre de douleur et son amie leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

- Enfin, de toute façon, j'ai déjà pris ma décision, continua Draco.

- Et ?

- Et je ne t'en dirai pas plus parce que tu me martyrises.

La discussion dériva ensuite, Draco énonçant toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé avec un bleu sur le corps à cause de la rousse et Lucy rétorquant -se plaignant- qu'elle n'avait pas autant de force que cela.

Sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire, Lucy avait compris que Draco irait, mais également qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il allait faire le moment venu, il ne voulait plus y penser. Parce qu'y réfléchir rendait cela plus réel. Et la peur qui somnolait en lui se réveillait, telle un démon attendant son heure de gloire, dès la moindre pensée qu'il avait à propos de Blaise. Tenter d'oublier semblait être la meilleure solution pour l'instant.

–

La lumière du jour tentait tant bien que mal de se répandre dans le salon d'un appartement londonien. La cuisine était hors de portée et l'ombre y régnait, narguant les faibles lueurs essayant de faire une percée par la baie vitrée du balcon. Le même combat se tenait de l'autre côté de l'habitation. Malheureusement, la pluie, fine mais dense, n'aidait pas beaucoup la lumière à lutter. C'est pourtant elle qui réveilla le jeune homme et donc grâce à elle que la lumière vaincu quand il alluma sa lampe de chevet pour essayer d'y voir clair.

Draco grogna en mettant une main devant ses yeux et se redressa dans son lit. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir trop bu avec Lucy la nuit dernière parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas tenu aujourd'hui. Toute la fatigue de la semaine s'accumulait et il pensait pouvoir partir au moins un mois en vacances avec les valises qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais il était déjà presque 10h et il détestait faire la grasse matinée. Alors il se leva, s'étira et partit se préparer pour une nouvelle journée qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, allait être pleine de surprises.

C'est seulement une heure plus tard qu'il fût totalement prêt. Il revint habillé d'une chemise blanche surmontée d'un léger gilet gris et avait opté pour un slim noir avec une ceinture grise. Il s'était également légèrement maquillé, ce qui lui avait prit presque 20 minutes, ne voulant pas que ses cernes ne se voient trop.

Il prit son café noir avec son demi sucre et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire avant de partir au bar ce soir. Travailler lui semblait être une bonne idée. Son emploi de serveur ne lui demandait pas beaucoup de travail pendant ses heures libres et cela lui convenait parfaitement ; il pouvait ainsi consacrer tout son temps à lire et pratiquer autant que possible la magie. Le dernier livre qu'il avait acquis lui plaisait particulièrement : _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Les dernières pages avaient été supprimées mais ce qui restait lui suffisait amplement.

Il se dirigea donc avec entrain vers son bureau. Cependant, quand il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi les nuages, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il soupira en remarquant que sa montre lui indiquait qu'il était à peine 11h. Les visites le matin : très peu pour lui. Il alla néanmoins ouvrir la porte et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Blaise Zabini sur le perron.

- Tu sonnes maintenant ?

Zabini sourit et Draco se dit qu'il était définitivement atteint.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui répondit Blaise d'un ton jovial. Je peux entrer ?

Draco se recula légèrement et lui fit signe d'entrer. Il avait à peine fermer la porte que son invité reprenait la parole.

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps aujourd'hui alors je vais aller droit au but. As-tu pris ta décision ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ce Zabini manquait définitivement de manières. Puis il repensa au fait qu'il ne lui avait même pas dit « Bonjour » et décida d'abandonner la bataille.

- Oui. Je suis d'accord.

- Génial ! On y va alors.

- Maintenant ? Je croyais que ton emploi du temps était chargé ?

- Effectivement. Mais notre visite était prévue dans le planning.

Draco en resta muet et il regarda le sorcier prendre sa baguette magique pour la pointer sur un chiffon noir qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

- Tiens, mets ça. Je vais aussi te jeter un sortilège de Désillusion pour que les gens ne te remarquent pas trop.

Draco tendit le manteau à capuche noir que venait de lui passer Zabini à bout de bras. Le manteau ressemblait plus à une cape qu'on pouvait fermer à l'aide de boutons. Il maudit le goût pitoyable des sorciers pour la mode et l'enfila d'un air dégoûté.

- La capuche aussi, rajouta Blaise. J'avais également pensé à te teindre les cheveux d'une couleur moins voyante mais...

- Si tu touches un seul des mes cheveux, tu le sentiras passer.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, rigola Blaise.

- La visite va durer longtemps ?

- On sera rentrer avant 14h, largement.

- Bien.

Blaise lança le sort de Désillusion sur Draco et s'accorda une moue satisfaite.

- Prêt, lui demanda-t-il.

- Prêt.

- Allons-y !

Blaise lui tendit son bras et Draco fut légèrement décontenancé.

- Je te conseille de bien te tenir.

Draco serra alors le bras de ce soi-disant vieil ami dont il ne se souvenait pas le moins du monde le plus fort possible, et ils transplanèrent.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **La plupart des personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à notre très chère J.K. Rowling. Pour les autres, on remerciera mon petit cerveau xp

**Image utilisée pour l'histoire : **The Lost par HaruNiji.

**Note : **Bon, bon, bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Je le trouve assez important -peut-être pas pour l'histoire en elle-même mais pour Draco au moins- du coup je me demande vraiment ce que vous allez en penser x)

Autre chose, certains d'entre vous auront peut-être remarquer que j'ai changé le rating de la fiction. Il est maintenant en T, le M me semblant un peu trop fort pour ce qu'il y a dans le chapitres jusqu'ici. Je le changerai quand il sera temps mais pour l'instant le M ne me semble vraiment pas nécessaire.

Bref, je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des reviews, la suivent ou la mettent en favoris :)

Et merci à Nono, qui endure certaines grosses fautes d'orthographe et l'attente parfois longue entre deux chapitres xp

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Draco venait de décider que le transplanage était la pire chose au monde. La pire chose de l'univers, de la galaxie. La pire chose tout court. Il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer et de se faire écraser. Cela avait semblé durer une seconde et des heures. Il avait lâché le bras de Blaise dès qu'il avait été certain d'être sur la terre ferme, s'était légèrement éloigné et avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il aurait pu facilement vomir si le voyage avait duré une seconde de plus.

Blaise tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et se retint de rire.

- On s'y habitue vite, tu verras.

- Je ne verrai absolument rien du tout, grogna Draco.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y habituer. Moins il transplanerait, mieux il se porterait. Blaise, quant à lui, semblait bien s'amuser. Draco adorait se moquer des autres mais il détestait que l'on fasse de même avec lui. Hors, Blaise prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir. Cependant, il ravala ses insultes quand il se souvint de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire et de la peine qu'il avait pu voir en lui lors du premier jour de leur rencontre. Draco devait bien se l'avouer, Blaise Zabini était peut-être un petit chieur, ce n'en était pas moins un homme dont les amis comptaient plus que tout. Et de ses amis, il en avait fait partie un jour semblait-il.

Draco se releva alors et regarda où ils avaient atterri. C'était une grande pièce aux murs parfaitement blancs. Le seul signe distinctif était un emblème, une baguette magique croisée d'un os sur un fond vert, au milieu de chaque mur. Devant eux, se tenaient deux portes à double battant -d'un vert pâle- surmontées d'un petit écriteau « Entrée de Sainte-Mangouste ». Draco remarqua que des sorciers apparaissaient de temps à autre dans la salle et se dirigeaient vers les portes sans faire attention à eux. Blaise en fit de même et Draco le suivit. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers le blond mais lui parla doucement en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les entende.

- Nous sommes dans la salle de transplanage de Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier, lui expliqua Blaise. Rappelle-toi que personne ne te voit, sauf si tu te fais remarquer. Le Ministère m'a donné l'autorisation de t'emmener mais il est plus prudent de le faire discrètement. Nous allons aller directement à la salle 49 au quatrième étage.

Blaise poussa les portes d'un grand geste, laissant ainsi Draco se faufiler avant qu'elles ne se referment. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit hall. L'accueil était au centre, là où une vieille dame derrière son comptoir -taillé dans un bois chaleureux et sur lequel les prospectus s'alignaient proprement- s'entretenait avec homme chauve qui semblait assez agité. Derrière la secrétaire, dont l'uniforme vert pomme portait le blason de l'hôpital au niveau de la poitrine, était indiqué -en assez gros pour que même un mal-voyant puisse le lire sans problème : « Accueil de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste - Si vous ne savez pas où aller, si vous êtes incapable de vous exprimer normalement ou de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici, notre sorcière d'accueil sera heureuse de vous aider.***** ».

Zabini sachant apparemment très bien où il allait, ils se dirigèrent directement vers les escaliers, à gauche de l'accueil, à côté duquel un petit écriteau indiquait :

« Rez-de-chaussée :

Accueil

Service des accidents matériels

1er étage :

Service des blessures par créatures vivantes

2ème étage :

Service des virus et microbes magiques

3ème étage :

Service d'empoisonnement par potions et plantes

4ème étage :

Service de pathologie des sortilèges

5ème étage :

Salon de thé

Boutique »*****

Draco s'étonna de voir qu'il y avait un salon de thé dans un hôpital mais ne dit rien. Après tout, les mœurs des sorciers lui étaient totalement inconnues et c'était peut-être une des choses les plus rationnelles qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter, il entendit l'hôtesse d'accueil dire à l'homme chauve de se diriger vers le 3ème étage où un médicomage le prendrait en charge. Curieux, il se retourna discrètement -oubliant pendant un instant que personne ne le voyait- et regarda l'homme se retourner pour les suivre. Il faillit louper la première marche en voyant que l'homme n'était pas seulement chauve, il était également dépourvu de sourcils et n'avait pas la moindre trace d'une barbe ou d'une moustache naissante. Il était complètement imberbe, ce qui le rendait quelque peu effrayant. Draco rattrapa en vitesse Blaise qui ne l'avait pas attendu tandis que l'homme les rejoignait en pestant plus ou moins silencieusement.

Ils montèrent les marches rapidement et silencieusement. Blaise semblait dans ses pensées et Draco faisait bien attention à rester dans son sillage tout en regardant autour de lui avec curiosité. Il vit toutes sortes de malades et des brancards sans roues qui flottaient à un mètre du sol. Draco n'avait jamais été dans un hôpital, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier. Absolument tout était nouveau pour lui ici. L'odeur de stérilisation, le personnel accueillant mais ferme et parfois pressé, les patients tantôt tristes, fatigués, énervés ou simplement neutres. L'ambiance même du bâtiment n'était pas la meilleure mais il avait imaginé nettement pire. Finalement, il ne trouvait pas ça si terrible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au 4ème étage. Draco remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. L'atmosphère était également plus lourde. Ils longèrent un long couloir aux multiples portes -certaines menaient à des chambres, d'autres à des bureaux- avant de tourner à gauche dans un autre couloir plus large et où une seule porte était présente. Faisant le double de celles du premier couloir, on y lisait au-dessus : « Salle 49, Janus Thickey***** ». Elle se détachait du reste du mur blanc par sa couleur verte, telle l'herbe des champs en Été, mais n'en était pas beaucoup plus accueillante.

Blaise mit sa main sur la poignée, faisant un signe discret à Draco pour qu'il se prépare à rentrer avant lui, et ouvrit la porte. Draco se glissa à l'intérieur dans un froissement léger de vêtements et n'eut pas eu le temps de se retourner qu'il entendait déjà le délicat claquement signalant la fermeture de la porte.

La salle 49 était immense, bien plus grande qu'elle ne le laissait paraître à l'extérieur, selon Draco. Des douzaines de lits s'alignaient de chaque côté, certains avaient leurs rideaux fermés et une lueur étrange en dépassait. Pourtant, aucune lampe n'était suspendue. Des ombres se mouvaient derrière les draps blancs mais aucun son ne se laissait entendre. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au dernier lit, celui tout au fond sur la rangée de droite, presque collé à la fenêtre. Une seule fenêtre pour une si grande pièce, Draco n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Mais c'était le cas. La fenêtre s'allongeait sur tout le mur du fond, elle ne devait pas faire plus de quarante centimètres de hauteur mais sa largeur rendait la vue magnifique, offrant aux yeux un panorama de Londres où on pouvait même apercevoir Big Ben. Sous la neige scintillante. Draco comprit alors que ce n'était pas la vue que l'on aurait s'il y avait eu là une réelle fenêtre. Tant de beauté dans un paysage si factice.

Puis Blaise tira le rideau, fit entrer Draco à l'intérieur et le referma d'un geste ample. Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite les meubles de chaque côté du lit, ni les fleurs posées dessus et encore moins le fait que l'espace derrière les rideaux était beaucoup, beaucoup trop grand par rapport à ce qu'ils laissaient paraître par devant. Il ne remarqua pas vraiment non plus les deux autres hommes qui se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut _elle_. Ses cheveux noirs, mi-longs. Son teint pâle, maladif. Son corps frêle, si petit. Ses paupières fermées qui paraissaient si fragiles. Et au fond de lui, il ressentit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas une grande révélation, il ne se rappela pas tout un pan de sa vie, des souvenirs avec elle, des années passées. Il la reconnaissait simplement. Comment quelqu'un que l'on reconnaît dans la rue mais à qui on n'adresse pas la parole, parce qu'on en est pas vraiment sûr.

Et Draco en fût heureux. Parce qu'il reconnaissait enfin quelqu'un. Une petite pièce du puzzle. Celle avec laquelle il allait commencer à reconstituer sa vie. Une pièce qui allait mourir. Soudain, toute la joie de l'avoir retrouvée fut remplacé par la peur de la voir partir. Pas si vite. Pas maintenant.

- Il est là ?

Draco tourna la tête vers un des deux hommes. Il n'était pas très grand, sans être petit, pas très musclé non plus -contrairement à l'autre, se sentit obligé de comparer Draco. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lui retombaient légèrement sur les yeux, qu'il avait d'un brun plus foncé. Il avait posé sa question d'un ton neutre mais son attitude trahissait sa nervosité.

Blaise acquiesça et, sans plus de préambule, enleva le sortilège de Désillusion.

- Putain, lâcha le châtain clair.

Il avait basculé en avant pour retomber sur ses pieds, furtivement. Comme s'il avait voulu s'avancer pour se retenir au dernier moment.

- Tu n'as pas tellement changé.

Blaise fit un petit bruit de gorge, contestant les paroles de l'autre, et Draco le fusilla du regard. Blaise sourit puis montra les deux hommes de la main.

- Voici Théodore Nott et Peter Waldon. Théodore était avec nous, à Poudlard.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas hein ? Je ne suis pas vexé. C'est pas comme si tu avais reconnu Blaise aussi, là je l'aurais mal pris.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel. Draco haussa légèrement un sourcil et Théodore Nott écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Tu vois ! Il a même gardé ses mimiques. Magnifique !

Blaise rit doucement.

- Attends de voir quand il se met en colère. C'est, comment dire, divertissant.

- La ferme Zabini.

- Hum Hum.

Blaise souriait toujours, ainsi que Théodore. Mais leur sourire n'atteignait pas leurs yeux. Alors Draco se retourna vers la jeune fille, allongée sur le lit qui flottait à un mètre du sol. Il rencontra brièvement les yeux de l'autre homme qui le fixait sans ciller. Il s'était rassis peu de temps après s'être levé et ne semblait pas porter une très grande attention à leur discussion. Il le regardait juste, lui et tous ses gestes. Draco reporta alors son attention sur Pansy.

- Je la reconnais.

Théodore se pencha sur la patiente, la regardant doucement avant de se retourner vers le blond, les yeux pleins d'incrédulité.

- Vraiment ?

Blaise fit le tour du lit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui prit la main, légèrement, comme si elle était en porcelaine.

- Tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, expliqua Draco, ses yeux gris caressant le visage de Pansy de leur regard. Je reconnais son visage. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vue. Mais je n'aurais pas pu dire son nom. Je reconnais ses traits, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle.

Blaise opina de la tête. Il n'avait l'air ni heureux, ni déçu.

- C'est déjà un bon début, souffla Théodore. Peut-être que d'autres visages te reviendront avec le temps.

- Peut-être.

Draco n'ajouta rien de plus mais pour que d'autres visages lui reviennent, il faudrait qu'il les voient. Lui enverront-ils des photos d'écoles et de famille ? L'emmèneront-ils faire le tour de ses anciennes connaissances ?

- Je vais la réveiller, indiqua Blaise. J'aurais aimer la laisser dormir un peu plus mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et vint poser ses lèvres sur le front de son amie. Il resta là, à deux centimètres de son oreille, lui chuchotant des paroles audibles par les trois autres hommes.

- Pansy ? Réveille-toi chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Hum...

Elle bougea à peine. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières mais celles-ci ne se soulevaient pas d'un centimètre.

- Allez, un petit effort. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Alors, elle sembla immerger. Ses paupières presque transparentes qui semblaient soudain si lourdes se levèrent doucement. Elle chercha Blaise du regard. Il s'éloigna légèrement. Elle papillonna des yeux.

- Je suis où ?

Sa voix était cassée. Comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines. Ou au contraire, qu'elle avait crié pendant des jours.

- A l'hôpital chérie.

Elle fit un mouvement brusque et Draco remarqua les sangles qui la retenait. Elles ne lui tenaient que les jambes, l'empêchant de se lever et de trop se débattre. Il releva les yeux vers elle. Elle le regardait. De ses yeux noirs un peu vitreux. Elle était complètement tétanisée et Draco n'était pas certain de savoir comment réagir, là maintenant. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Elle répéta ce manège trois fois.

- Je... Je...

Elle osait à peine cligner des yeux. Draco se rapprocha un peu, à peine, du lit. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour toucher ses pieds.

- A boire, demanda-t-elle, sans arrêter de le fixer.

Blaise lui tendait un verre d'eau avant même qu'elle ait finit sa phrase. Elle le but d'une traite, en regardant toujours Draco. Blaise reprit le verre et elle essaya de se relever. Ses mouvements étaient hasardeux et Blaise dut la soutenir. Il s'assit à moitié sur le lit et la positionna de façon à ce qu'elle reste assise. Tremblante, elle avança sa main vers Draco, sans la soulever cependant.

- C'est toi ? Draco ?

- C'est moi.

Il tenta un faible sourire, se déplaça sur le côté du lit, s'assit sur la chaise de Blaise et posa sa main sur sa jambe.

- Draco. Draco... Draco, Draco.

Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle répétait son prénom telle la plus douce des mélodies. Sa main vagabondait sur les draps. Elle y trouva la main blanche, presque aussi pâle que la sienne, qu'elle cherchait et la serra imperceptiblement avant de continuer son ascension. Elle remonta ainsi jusqu'à son visage où elle laissa ses doigts effleurer sa joue.

- Tu vas bien, chuchota-t-elle, comme s'il risquait de s'envoler au moindre courant d'air.

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, répondit-il de la même manière.

- Tu es en vie.

- Toi aussi.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Je t'ai appelé tu sais ? Plusieurs fois. Tu n'es jamais venu.

- Je suis là maintenant.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

- Pas très loin.

- Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu m'as emmené dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Il vit Peter Waldon se tendre du coin de l'œil alors que Théodore Nott baissait la tête. Blaise fronçait légèrement les sourcils en essayant de lui faire comprendre de mentir. Tout mais pas la vérité. Bien sûr.

- Oui.

- Tu m'avais laissée choisir le lieu. C'était ton jardin, le grand jardin du manoir. Comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

Il lui sourit, comme s'il s'en rappelait parfaitement et que le souvenir le rendait heureux. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien joué la comédie, se dit-il.

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était vraiment niais mais je savais que ça te touchait.

Sa respiration se coupa d'un seul coup et son corps se courba dans un spasme de douleur. Blaise lui caressa les cheveux, lui chuchotant que ça allait. Elle se remit à respirer normalement petit à petit et rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé pendant d'infimes secondes. Sa main n'avait pas lâché la joue de Draco.

- Tu ressembles plus au petit garçon que j'ai rencontré dans le jardin qu'à celui à qui j'ai avoué mes sentiments dans cette salle.

Elle se tût quelques instants et le regarda. Cherchant à analyser chacun de ses traits. La main descendant jusqu'à son épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Il posa sa main libre sur ses doigts fins.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi.

Et bizarrement, cela ne sonnait pas si faux. Il était certain qu'elle allait lui manquer, maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Maintenant qu'il était sûr de l'avoir connue un jour. Ils restèrent bien une heure dans cette chambre. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait vraiment, seule Pansy buvait de temps en temps sans cesser de regarder Draco. Ce dernier ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il essayait simplement de profiter de la jeune fille, autant qu'il pouvait. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup et quand c'était le cas, Draco ne faisait qu'affirmer ce que lui disait Pansy. Leurs discussions ne duraient jamais longtemps, la brune ayant souvent de long moments d'absence ou elle ne faisait que fixer le blond avec un faible sourire. Draco revint à la réalité, cependant, quand Théodore indiqua l'heure et que l'autre homme, Waldon, se leva.

Dans un mouvement doux, Blaise se dégagea du lit et y reposa Pansy. Il avait l'air fatigué, anxieux et terriblement triste. Théodore semblait également appréhender quelque chose. Pansy délaissa Draco du regard et regarda Blaise d'un air affolé.

- Je suis désolé ma puce, il va falloir qu'on parte.

- Non ! Non, non, non. Draco reste ! Draco !

Elle regardait maintenant le blond en paniquant. Draco chercha sa main minuscule dans les plis infinis de draps verts et quand il la trouva enfin, il la serra avec autant d'affection qu'il pouvait.

- Calme-toi. Je reviendrai. Promis. D'accord ? Je reviendrai.

Et il en avait bien l'attention. Le plus tôt possible. Il harcèlerait Zabini s'il le fallait. Pansy respira plus doucement, et ils surent que la crise avait été évitée. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Draco se pencha vers Pansy, il la souleva juste assez pour pouvoir passer ses bras sous son dos et l'enserra. Son étreinte était gauche, leur position pas vraiment confortable, mais toute la tendresse de Draco et l'amour de Pansy étaient présents, et ça suffisait.

Alors il la relâcha et dans un léger frôlement, lui caressa les cheveux. C'était trop facile de s'attacher à elle. Il y a une heure à peine, il ne connaissait que son nom et maintenant, il rechignait à la laisser là.

Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule, sans pression, juste pour lui signaler qu'il était temps. Draco se redressa alors et s'éloigna du lit, se rapprochant de Théodore. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

- C'était... plutôt cool de te revoir. Même si nous sommes de parfaits étrangers pour toi.

Draco leva un sourcil et sourit, presque sarcastiquement. Le sourire de Théodore s'agrandit.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Théodore comprit l'allusion dans la seconde, ce qui étonna légèrement Draco bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Blaise est une pâle copie de moi-même si tu veux mon avis. Toujours à copier mes moindres faits et gestes... Sans la classe qui va avec. Évidemment.

- Évidemment, se moqua ledit Blaise.

Il avait fini de dire au revoir à Pansy et avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour jeter de nouveau le sort de Désillusion sur Draco.

- Tu restes encore un peu, demanda Blaise à Théodore, tout ton de moquerie disparu.

- Oui, je vais attendre qu'elle se rendorme.

- Ok. A plus tard alors. Mr. Waldon, termina-t-il avec hochement de tête envers ce dernier qui lui rendit la pareille.

- A un de ces jours Draco. Je viendrai peut-être te rendre une petite visite quand j'aurai le temps.

Draco retint un soupir d'exaspération. Est-ce que tout le monde savait où il habitait ?

- A bientôt.

Il hésita à se tourner vers Waldon et finit par imiter Blaise avant de lancer un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant à Pansy. Elle le regardait toujours, de ses yeux trop fatigués entourés de cernes. Son regard ne bougea pas quand Draco remit la capuche de son manteau ni quand Blaise lança le sort. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand Draco s'apprêta à passer de l'autre côté du rideau que lui tenait Blaise.

Le retour se fit dans le même silence que l'aller. Draco avait des centaines, des milliers, de questions à poser. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Il y avait trop de gens, trop de corps qui se frôlaient, trop d'oreilles aux aguets.

- Zabini, cria presque la voix d'une femme.

Blaise s'arrêta d'un seul coup et Draco eut tout juste le temps d'en faire de même avant de le bousculer. Blaise se retourna vers la voix et ce qu'il vit ne dût pas lui faire plaisir car il lâcha un beau :

- Merde.

* * *

*Toutes ces informations viennent de JKR elle-même, et m'ont été rappelé par le très utile site : fr . harrypotter . wikia . com :)


End file.
